1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switching module and a related backlight system, and more particularly, to a switching module capable of adjusting a visual angle and a related backlight system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional backlight module includes a light guide substrate and a plurality of light units. The light units can be disposed on a side of the light guide substrate or on a bottom of the light guide substrate according to types of the backlight module, such as the edge-type backlight module or the direct-type backlight module. In the edge-type backlight module, a plurality of reflection units is disposed on a bottom of the light guide substrate, a beam emitted from the light unit into the side of the light guide substrate can be guide out of the light guide substrate via an emitting surface of the light guide substrate, so as to provide uniform light source. Generally, the reflection units are formed by an ink printing method or a micro structure technology to generate reflecting effect. Because the light guide substrate of the conventional backlight module can fully receive the beam emitted from the light units, and the reflection units disposed on the bottom of the light guide substrate can uniformly reflect the beam out of the light guide substrate through the emitting surface, so as to provide the uniform light source. The conventional backlight module can not adjust its output parameters except intensity variation, which decreases usability of the related backlight product. Therefore, design of a backlight module capable of adjusting divergence, emitting angle and local dimming of the light source is an important issue in the display industry.